Gohan's Chronicles
by CloudNinRookie107
Summary: This story is my version on how the cell games began with one more factor added Videl is a Saiyan!


This has been a story that I've been working on since last summer but forgot to upload. I hope all of you Gohan and Videl fans like it. Please read and review . Queen Jay out.

Gohans Chronilcles

Prologue

In the mists of deep space there lie a small saiyan spaceship zooming through the Earth's atmosphere, ultimately crash landing in the wilderness just outside west city. Once the dust cleared there was a small hush coming from the ships opening hatch revealing a young girl that was about nine years old. Climbing out of the pod the young girl squinted her blue eyes at the bright sunlight as the wind brushed against her long brown hair.

" It's about time that you arrived."

The child looked up to see a man with black hair in a tall spike wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jeans , a white t shirt , black shoes , and a pink collared shirt with the words 'Badboy' on the back. A large smile formed on her face as she flew up to meet him at the top of the crater.

" Uncle Vegeta ! "

" It's good to see you too kid. " the prince said with a smirk as he placed his hand onto her head in a fatherly gesture. " Come on we have a lot to do today. Grab your things so we can go home. "

After getting her duffle bag , the young saiyan followed her uncle into the city where he lead her to the Capsule Corp building. Walking inside they took the elevator to the laboratory where Bulma was working on another invention.

She was wearing her usual work outfit with her hair tied in a bandana.

" Hey !" she said cheerfully to the two saiyans as they walked in. The scientist looked up from her work as Vegeta walked past her as if she were invisible. " Vegeta ! "

That was when then prince did something that was completely out of character for him ; he flinched in fear.

Ever since he had moved in that woman had gotten under his skin . What ever she told him to do he would do it and every time he was yelling back at her in his defense he would hold back . There was just something about her that made him soften up a bit.

" What is it? " he said with his normal demeanor

" Is this girl the one who will be staying with us from now on? "

" Yes. This is my niece Videl." he stated proudly as he placed his hand over the young fighter's shoulder.

" Hi Videl . My name is Bulma . " the woman greeted with a warm smile.

" Hi! " the young girl said with a small smile. It was obvious that she wasn't as anti - social as her uncle but still had that same pride. Videl then looked up to her uncle with a curious look in her eyes. " Is Bulma your mate uncle Vegeta? "

The man immediately turned several shades of red as he stared at his niece in shock.

" WHAT!? No ! I mean ... w-w-why would I ..."

Luckily for him Bulma realized what was going on and decided to help the clueless warrior out; even though she was enjoying him squirm.

" Videl."

" Yes?"

" Why don't I go show you to your new room while your uncle gets himself back together? " the genius said sweetly as she lead the girl down a nearby corridor into a stairway. Letting Vegeta breath a sigh of relief as he left to train thinking to himself.

'I'm getting too old for this.'

Meanwhile the rest of the Z warriors were preparing for the on coming threat of the androids in three years. Unbeknownst to Videl , she was about 

to join the fight as well. That was part of the reason Vegeta had his niece sent from her current living arrangements at the planet called Xenia.

On that planet there lived a colony of saiyans who had survived the destruction of planet Vegeta by means of what seemed like a fluke. Among those included his twin sister Terra. The saiyan prince had found all of this out shortly after he joined up with Freeza's army. Keeping it a secret was a simple task but sometimes he missed them so much that he couldn't bare it so he turned that anguish into energy he used for training. Which transformed him into the man he was today; on the upside though he was granted time with his niece who was the heir to the throne of the new empire on Xenia. Terra had sent her daughter there to train not knowing the threat that was looming over the Earth. It was too late to do anything about it now so the empress was forced to let her daughter stay with her uncle until she was summoned back to Xenia. Besides Videl wouldn't be able to come back because when she was pulled to Earth the warp feature on the ship was badly damaged and the technology of Xenia was far beyond that of Earth. Not even Bulma could complete the repairs; leaving the young warrior on Earth.

Chapter 1

Videl awoke with a start as her uncle bellowed for her to get herself out of bed. Placing the covers back over her head she cut her droopy eyes at her alarm clock in her room; it read 4:00am. With a muffled groan Videl wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. Her head was pounding so hard it felt like her head was about to bust. Shaking it off she reluctantly slid out of bed, stretching her arms she quietly walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she finished the warrior put on her training uniform which was

identical to Vegeta's except that her leotard was a dark purple , the boots , gloves and most of the chest shield was black while the rest of it was silver; her hair was tied in a high ponytail. With that task finished the saiyan 

stepped into the elevator and waited patiently to get to the main floor of the gravity room.

As she waited her mind traveled back to over three years earlier when she first arrived at Earth. She had been introduced to the rest of the Z warriors a couple of days after she got to Earth , all of them seemed nice enough but one fighter was stuck in her mind, Son Gohan.

Leaning against one of the walls she let her mind drift back to their first meeting which wasn't one of the most formal of introductions.

Flashback

Videl pushed her hair out of her face in frustration as she and her Uncle along with Bulma and a baby Trunks traveled to Kakkorot's , as her uncle called him but everyone else called him Goku , house for a reunion of the Z fighters. No one knew that she was even there at this point since her uncle hadn't told anybody , he even convinced Bulma not to tell the other Z Fighters which was a feat in itself.

Videl flew out onto the tops of the clouds , floating in silence as she relaxed by closing her eyes and hovered on her back. The saiyen princess was far ahead of her uncle , since he had to hold onto his wife who was carrying Trunks in her arms it slowed him down a bit , giving her some time to relax a bit. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet them it was just that she wasn't in a rush to be around a lot of people. One of the things that she had gotten from her uncle Vegeta was her need of being alone sometimes; along with an assortment of other traits that made her seem more like Vegeta's daughter than a niece.

Her mind drifted idly before deciding to take a closer look at the forest's landmarks and streams. Videl descended down onto the ground zooming through the maze of trees searching for a good spot to relax before her uncle caught up to her. She passed several streams, cliffs and burly trees before finally finding a spot.

' Whoa !' was the first word that came to her mind.

The place was very secluded; there was a tall waterfall that plummeted to the bottom of the winding stream that formed a small lake at the foot of the waterfall. The trees gave the small area its shade making it cool, lush and comfortable; the perfect place to be alone. She slowly levitated herself onto the banks of the small lake , letting her mind wander back to the planet of Xenia where her mother was still ruling over their warrior people and probably in some dull meeting about trading , surplus and the Omega tournament that would be held in a couple of years. She missed her best friend Naomi the most , she was one of the only person outside her family to treat her like a regular person. Unfortunately her musings were cut off by the oncoming presence of someone heading for the waterfall. Sitting up slowly she sprinted onto a cliff near the top of the waterfall to have a full view of the area.

A second later a young teenage boy appeared at the pool , he wore a loosely fitting dark blue and red gi with black shoes. His long ruffled hairs draped down his back making him look quite handsome. The boy began to shed his shoes and jumped into the pool elegantly making several ripples dance over the water. By the look of him he seemed to be a good fighter his power level was fairly high and Videl knew that the guy was most likely incredibly strong if his relaxed level was that high. He could beat the guys on Xenia that would try attempted to battle her; making the boy a nice sparring partner. The dark haired boy suddenly turned his head over to the cliff as if he knew that she was there but that wasn't possible. Unfortunately he did sense someone else's presence at the pool but couldn't pinpoint their location so he just brushed the feeling off and lied on his back freely drifting over the water. Videl sighed a silent breath of relief as she leaned against the side of the cliff but soon she would find out that letting her guard down wasn't such a good idea.

The ledge she was sitting on suddenly crumbled into tiny pieces of rubble catching her completely by surprise and she plummeted toward the pool. 

Her body collided directly into the boy she was observing. She scrambled to the surface to come face to face with the young boy's dark colored eyes. They stared at each other momentarily before Videl broke the awkward silence.

" Sorry about that ... " she stated as she scurried out of the pool but something stopped her. The boy had grabbed her by the arm , Videl was about to knock him out but from the way he held her arm in the look in his eyes she could tell that he was a gentle person and was only curious.

" it's alright. My name's Gohan Son I've never seen you around here before."

" Yeah I'm new here."

" What's your name ?"

" Videl." she replied , still neutral, as the two of them got out of the pool and sat under the shade of the trees. " Are you related to a guy named Kakkorat ?" She asked the question in a stern authority tone as she revved her power level high enough to instantly dry herself off.

" Yeah how do you know my father are you that girl that's supposed to be visiting us today ? Bulma told my mom that you were a saiyan too. "

Videl smirked to herself as she lay on the soft grass placing her hands behind her head and staring at trees leaves as the light peeked through them. She just smiled at him coyly as he sat down beside her. ' That's just like Bulma. She's a super genius but can't keep a secret to save her life.'

" That's right." she simply replied

" I thought all the saiyans were killed by Freeza."

Videl shot a dark glare at Gohan that rivaled her uncle's , sending a cold chill down the male saiyan's spine. He automatically jumped back a couple of inches sweating bullets.

" I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes..." he nervously placed his hand behind his head and stared at the ground. " I..I ...just thought- "

" It's OK." Videl stood up abruptly , not making eye contact with

Gohan. " We better get back to our families." She stared sternly at the lake , sensing her family had gone ahead without her.

" Your right your uncle and Bulma have already arrived at my house." Gohan had sensed the families residence at the Son home and took to the sky with Videl right by his side. As the two of them soared across the clouds , Videl thought to herself that maybe she wouldn't have such a bad time on Earth.

End Flashback

" Videl !"

" Yeah." she said in annoyance as she stepped out of the elevator and into the gravity room.

" You're late. That means you will have to train on 200 times Earth's normal level."

" So" she stated cooly as she stretched her muscles normally as if nothing had happened. " I can take it."

" Fine then." Vegeta walked over to the controls, made the settings and moved into a offensive position ; charging at his niece at full strength. " Let's begin!!"

The two attack one another at full strength , Videl bombarded her opponent with a fierce volley of kata. Her body was pumping adrenaline causing her anger to escalate to major proportions. The saiyan's power level reached its maximum , allowing her to finally break loose. The capsule corp building shook violently letting everyone know that they should hold on to something. Bulma ,

Marai Trunks held onto the closest thing they could find in the lab.

" What is going on?!" Bulma asked her future son while clutching the younger Trunks in her hands.

" It's Videl.!" he yelled over the rumbling.

Back in the training room , Videl was revving up her power level to its 

maximum ... super saiyan. The tips of her hair were turning into rigid spikes as her eyes focused tightly into small black pupils while the rest of her eye transformed into a sickening yellow. Her once dark brown hair transformed into a fiery , glowing red. Powered up the princess of Xenia stood proudly in front of her uncle ready to take on his super saiyan state.

" Are you ready uncle?" she asked with a smirk as Vegeta stared in dis belief at his niece's accomplishment.

" Since when have you..."

" I transformed into this state an hour after you and Trunks entered the training room of Space and Time. I was tired of being treated like a princess. So I became angry and here is the result before you."

" Who knows about this Videl ?" the prince demanded as he stood in his 'super Vegeta' form.

" No one did until now." she revved down her power a bit so her glow wasn't showing. " Every fighter on this planet probably knows by now , even Cell."

" But we were only gone a day on this side , how were you able to do this ! " Vegeta was more angered than frustrated at this point. He didn't understand why Videl hadn't showed him her full power before and only a couple of days before the Cell games no less.

" Well I got tired of waiting to train so I used technology from Xenia with Bulma to create a chamber that lets fighters train for a year while you and Trunks were in the chamber."

" Does this mean that your on the same level as Kakkorot's son?" he asked with a smirk of pride.

" Maybe but there is something different about him. He has something a normal saiyan doesn't but I haven't figured it out yet." she explained still in her super saiyan state.

" Then lets use it now then we have to" Vegeta ordered as he walked 

towards the gravity room's controls.

" We can't." she said sternly powering down but still having the appearance of a female super saiyan.

" Why not?"

" The Earth technology couldn't take the power I was releasing causing the entire system to be virtually fried. Bulma and I were barely able to salvage what we are fighting in now."

" Fine then. You may leave." Vegeta powered down to his normal state and opened the training room door. " I am proud of you Videl. You are a true saiyan."

Videl turned to face her uncle with shock filled eyes. Her uncle had never openly told her that he was proud of her. This was a big step from how the prince had treated her normally regarding training. He was always the one that was more of a lone wolf and kept his feelings to himself.

" ..."

" So.." Vegeta turned away from the young girl and powered up to his super saiyan state. " Are you leaving or not. There is nothing more that we can do here. Go rest up for the cell games."

" Yes sir."

With that Videl left the gravity room, knowing full well that her uncle knew that she was going to do anything but rest at this point. She took the elevator to her bedroom and took flight out of her window.

Back at the Son home Gohan was quietly scrambling into his old training gi while his parents were still sleeping. Opening up his bedroom window the saiyan hybrid flew off into the night toward the sea. Zooming threw the mountain range Gohan grew more nervous as he got closer to his destination.

' Videl is gonna kill me!'

The two young saiyans agreed to spar with one another every morning to 

keep themselves sharp when she first came here. Even though this meeting had become routine Gohan was still late which meant that Videl wouldn't be too happy. He sighed to himself sullenly for a couple of moments before finally reaching the destination. It was a small island off the coast that was uninhabited with its own steam holes on the far side of the island that were due to the dormant volcano. There was also a small landscape of trees , a beach with a rundown ship and a cove located at the bottom of a cliff on the eastside of the island. It had almost very landscape that anyone could think of and was secluded in the ocean making it the perfect place to train.

Hovering onto the beach, Gohan tried to look for any sign of his sparring partner. Then a thought came to him, maybe she was late for once. Yeah maybe she had over slept or something!! That would definitely turn the tides in his favor. Gohan placed his hands behind his bleach blond haired head with a mischievous toothy grin thinking about his assumption. Unfortunately it was all in vain, Videl floated from behind him with a smirk on her face.

"You're late."

Gohan jumped slightly , turning around in a fluster feeling a ill sickness in his stomach.

" Hey Videl... sorry I'm late." he said with a slightly higher pitch in his voice. " I like your hair it looks great short."

" Are you saying it looked bad when it was long?" she asked or rather commanded as she revved up her power level a bit just to intimidate him. She loved seeing him squirm, it was fun.

" No! I'm not saying that at all ..." Gohan was already sweating bullets as he tried to think of something to tell her. " What was I saying again?"

" Come on, today is the last day before the Cell games, let's get in one more quick spar before we call it a day." Videl suggested as she moved into a defensive position.

" All right. Lets go!"

Gohan charged toward Videl at dizzying speeds, attacking her with several bursts of kicks and punches. Videl returned his actions blow for blow , this pattern went on for hours. The two saiyan warriors stormed at each other crashing through the various mountain ranges and finally ended up in the grassy area. Videl revved up , raised her hands in front of her chest and fired a final flash attack. Gohan meanwhile countered with his kamehameha wave, the two blast collide in mid air resulting in a large shockwave that sent the two teens sailing toward the ground. They each broke their falls with ease keeping the fight at a draw.

" Do you think we will stand a chance?" gohan asked neutrally. The saiyan hybrid stood to his feet and let the seas warm breeze brush up against his face. He had not told Videl about his true feelings about the training in the time chamber or outside them.

" To tell you the truth I think we might not be able to go head to head with him but..." Videl paused momentarily to leave and before she flew off back to Capsule Corp she whispered. " I think _you_ can.

It had taken Gohan a little while to fully comprehend what his friend had just said. He turned around in a fluster to confront his fellow saiyan about her last statement but before he could say anything she had disappeared. There was nothing in the princess's place but a swift breeze.


End file.
